


The Bonds of Sisterhood

by kataangfanficer



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, F/F, Flash Fic, Incest, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/pseuds/kataangfanficer
Summary: Probably a one-off. Maybe I'll do more if people care or I get inspired.
Relationships: Tavra/Brea (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Bonds of Sisterhood

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a one-off. Maybe I'll do more if people care or I get inspired.

Seladon wished they at least had the decency to keep themselves quiet. Did they not think someone would hear them? Of course not. Brea's careless attitude must have been rubbing off on Tavra. What if it had been Mother or a guard? Lucky for her sisters, Seladon was gracious enough to keep this to herself. But that didn't mean she had to approve. 

Seladon's clueless sisters left the door open enough for her to peek in. She could see enough of their reflection in Tavra's bedroom mirror to get the picture. And of course, the princesses' playful whispers made their nighttime activities even more obvious.

Tavra had always played the stoic soldier, even around Seladon. Why was Brea the only one that had the privilege of seeing her lighter side? It got to the point where many ignorant commoners and even important visitors often assumed Tavra was the eldest sister. Seladon did all she could to live up to her future duties as All-Maudra, but that never seemed to be enough. Perhaps she should start carrying around a sword. It seemed to work for Tavra's image.

"Tavra..." Seladon heard her youngest sister sigh. It was disgusting, really. Not to mention disrespectful to Onica. Seladon almost laughed at her fleeting concern for that Sifan slut. She was probably responsible for Tavra engaging in this depraved act.

Seladon bit her lip in restrained frustration. She glared at her sisters' clothes scattered across the floor. The sound of Brea's wings fluttering mixed with her soft moans. Seladon could see a hint of the display in the mirror. Her little sister's back arched. She caught a glimpse of Tavra's hands.

Leaning dangerously close to the inside of the room, Seladon perked up her ears. She hated to admit how much she enjoyed the sound of Tavra's laugh. It was usually so soft and reserved, but now she could hardly tell it apart from Brea's open and joyous giggles. With a scowl, the eldest sister realized she'd heard and seen enough. She walked slowly back to her own room.


End file.
